Charlotte
Princess Charlotte of Solaria '''who was born as '''Charlotte Drake didn't knew of her origin however was born on Solaria. Charlotte's father was born to Stella and an unnamed man, Charlotte logically is Stella's granddaughter. Like all members of the original Chix Charlotte first appeared in ''Season 1, Chapter 1: Happy New Year? ''and is the fashion-addicted one of the group. She shares her room at Alfea with Ciara. Personality Wealthy family, fashion, servants and bought friends: That's how Charlotte grew up and that formed her personality. Even though she has never seen her grandmother, Stella, before the events in Season 1 they both have a very similar personality: They are both usually proud an self-centered, they both care about their friends, not only about herself. Even though Charlotte doesn't want to admit it she looks up to all of them and admires their courage, Charlotte herself isn't very confident in herself neither is she in her actions. Charlotte and Stella don't always wear a smile and can be really stubborn and are totally obsessed with fashion. Family and friends means a lot to Charlotte and she's able to develop a relationship very quick. Synopsis |-|Season 1= Charlotte was introduced when Ciara called to ask Charlotte where the girls were. It's quickly shown that Charlotte is obsessed with fashion and rather decorates her room with clothes than decorations. She is shown to have a great sense of fashion as well. Later in the series she was shown that she hates walking and rather does things the easier way and doesn't take things very serious however cares a lot about her friends. As Mrs. Erana tells the Chix to search for Luxa Charlotte leads a group of young fairies. At the end of that chapter she is seen receiving a note from, as she assumes, her boyfriend Nick who asks her to come to the forest in two hours. Happily Charlotte goes to the forest however she doesn't meet Nick nor any of her other friends instead she meets Milo, Luxa's assitant, and a group of monsters. Charlotte was stunned by them and wakes up next to a woman in a cell far away from Alfea. This is were Charlotte gets into the focus. The woman next to her is revealed as Eveyln, the queen of Solaria, moreover Luxa reveals that she kidnapped Evelyn and Charlotte in order to make Stella appear so Luxa would find out the secret of Goddix. Wondering why Luxa kindapped her, Charlotte's told that her father is the son of Stella and man who isn't Brandon which makes Stella her grandmother and Evelyn her aunt. Evelyn is disappointed about her mother cheating on Brandon and put the blame on Charlotte. Throughout the time they are captured Evelyn and Charlotte however developd a close and lovely friendship. The two plan to flee but Luxa doesn't move and they aren't able to use magic as Luxa would kill one of them wheter they should try to use magic or flee but Charlotte attacks Luxa giving the two an opening to flee. For showing so much courage Luxa earns her Goddix and the two flee however are quickly captured by Luxa's army again and brought to another place. Scared of Luxa killing someone Charlotte protects Evelyn and is shot in the foot by Luxa however wasn't killed. Some days later Luxa is distracted and the two try to flee again however Luxa notices it and fires at Charlotte's back leaving her almost unconscious. Luxa leaves with Evelyn and her army, thinking that Charlotte is dead. However Charlotte isn't and sends one last message to Ciara and tells the Chix where she is asking them to help her. She's told that Stella already appeared but they couldn't locate her in order to free her. Just in time the Chix and Stella make it to heal Charlotte. The girls tell Charlotte to rest however Charlotte wants to find Evelyn, she heard that Luxa brought her to Olympia. When the girls arrive on Olympia Charlotte finds Evelyn in a room. However all help would be too late, Luxa killed Evelyn. Swearing to make Luxa pay for what she did Charlotte joins the final battle however leaves the final fight to Alina due to her being to weak. She's later shown at Evelyn's funeral. Navigation Category:Fairy Category:Chix Category:Ginger Category:Major Character Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Potestatem Category:Royal Characters Category:Believix Category:Goddix Category:Darix Category:Venix Category:Incantix Category:Allies